In the Chasm
by A Game of Bones
Summary: Sansa/Margaery pairing. First chapter is very dark, the ones after that shouldn't be as dark. [Contains: Rape, Sexual Harassment] Read at own risk.


**Hey guys, I am going to start with warnings! This first chapter contains Sexual Harassment and Rape. Read at own risk.**

 **I love reviews, please, please, please review! I will post all of the reviews and my reaction to them with the next chapter. If you have any ideas that you want me to write about, please message me and I will do my best to incorporate your idea into my story! Thanks for reading!**

Sansa walked to her class, frowning. Finally in College, she was studying Law with the hope to become a lawyer. She hadn't decided on a specialty yet, but she had lots of time to, after all, she was only in her freshman year. She reached her class and, checking her watch, she realized she was about 15 minutes early. Grimacing, she opened the door anyway and hurried to her seat. Her professor, Petyr Baelish, smiled at her and waved before turning back to his work. She winced and pulled her textbook out, then her notebook. She didn't like the way Baelish watched her so she had been avoiding being alone with him for the past few weeks. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid it every Friday night when she had this class. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and shuddered when she saw his eyes roving across her body, resting on her breasts. She angled herself so the was turned away from him under the pretext of writing something in her journal. She never heard his footsteps walking up to her.

"Sansa, you are looking as beautiful as ever this lovely morning. Do you need help with your work?" He asked, making her jump. About to say no, he sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, , I don't need any help." Sansa said, trying to shrug his hand off her shoulder, but he only squeezed it tighter.

"Surely you have some questions." He said, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. She shuddered, but he ignored it.

"No, I don't, I understand quite perfectly. Can you please unhand my shoulder? You are making me uncomfortable." She said, staring him in the eye with a steely gaze. He let go of her shoulder and she let out a breath of relief that turned into a gasp when his hand came back to run down her back. She moved over a couple inches in her chair, getting slightly nauseous. He followed and lifted his other hand up and grabbed her breast. She gasped and grabbed his wrist, wrenching it off her. He stared at her coldly, black eyes shimmering in suppressed rage.

"You shouldn't have done that Sansa. Listen, if you don't let me grope you and love you, I will give you a zero on your report card. Do you understand?" He asked her coldly. Sansa gulped and nodded. "Then apologize by letting me grab your breast."

Sansa winced and turned away, debating whether she should run to the dean's office and report this. She gathered the statistics in her head and realized that there was a very small chance she would be believed even if she did tell him.

"If you are thinking of going to the dean, I would advise against it. I have him paid off against reporting me. I'll hear about it if you go to anyone. And if you do, I'll rape you, give you to my friends, and leave you half-dead on the side of the road, beaten bloody." Baelish spat before grabbing both breasts and squeezing them. Shocked, Sansa didn't move. She couldn't tell anyone who could stop this. His face grew closer and he kissed her still lips. Then he bit them and licked the side of her face from her jawline to her hairline. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, massaging it and moaning. Sansa shook her head and snapped out of it. She dried her face where he _licked_ her and glared at the man, who had one hand on her breast and the other on his dick.

The bell rang and he shoved his dick back in his pants and ran to his desk. Sansa stared, horrified at what just happened, at her desk. She stared until the bell rang for the end of class, only snapping out of her reverie when everyone around her got up and started walking to the door. She threw her stuff in her bag and slung it over her shoulder, mixing in with the crowd in the hope of not getting seen by Petyr.

When she got outside she breathed a sigh of relief. She fast walked to her dorm, which was on the other side of the campus. All she wanted to do was get to her roommate and best friend, Margaery Tyrell, and tell her what happened. She shuddered in disgust at his slimy words and touch. Everywhere he touched felt cold and dead. She rushed on, just seeing the corner of her dorm when she heard running footsteps behind her. She turned to see a hooded figure swinging a bat that slammed into her right temple. She fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

When she first came to, she felt nothing. All she saw was the night sky above her and the black walls on either side of her. Then she felt pain in her nether regions. Lightning cracked through her mind, blinding her. She cried out in pain and a slimy voice started talking. It took her a couple seconds to understand what he was saying.

"—shouldn't have left before I said you could, lovely Sansa. I desperately needed you and you abandoned me! For this you get a F on your next test. I really hope you don't leave without my permission again, my Sansa." The voice said. Then she proccessed a wet _smacking_ sound and realized what was happening. Her brain, with all the pain and confusion, hadn't realized what was happening and where she was. She was lying on the concrete in the alley across the square in front of her dorm. She could _see_ it, but she couldn't move. And Petyr Baelish was raping her. She felt the pain of his cock pumping in and out of her. She was completely shut down and couldn't move. She tried to tell him to stop, but her mouth wouldn't work. She tried to punch him, or kick him, or run away, but her limbs wouldn't respond.

The only thing her body could do, apparently, was cry. A tear streaked down her cheek. Then another one. But she forced herself to stop, she couldn't deal with Petyr getting more satisfaction than he already had by crying. Slowly her body became numb and soon enough, she couldn't feel anything. She hadn't even realized when Petyr got up, thanked her for her services, and left.

Many hours later, after her numbness faded, she got up, wincing in pain. She staggered over to the end of the alley looked down at herself. Her dress was ripped and bloody. She smoothed it down and walked to her dorm. She opened the door and took the elevator to the next story, then limped out. She counted doors until she got to seven, then pulled her key out of her pocket. Pausing, she heard a frantic voice inside. Margaery must be freaking out by now, possibly leaving a message on her phone. Sansa slid the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door. She staggered in and looked at Margaery. She stared back at her, mouth open and eyes wide. Her phone fell out of her hand and hit the floor with a bang. Margaery stood and ran to Sansa, who had tears flowing down her cheeks.

She was dimly aware of Margaery asking questions, but her mind still wasn't processing anything so she followed Margaery to the bedroom, only stopping when she saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was a mess. Blood coated the right side of her face and her dress straps were broken, the front of her dress hanging loosely on her breasts. Yellow and purple bruises mottled her arms and legs. And the telltale trickle of blood dried on the insides of her thighs.

Margaery's arm, wrapped around her shoulders, pulled her away from the mirror and gently led her to her bed. She started hearing Margaery's words then, while she was pushing her down so that she was lying down on her back.

"Sansa, please answer me! I need to know what happened! Please listen to me!" She said, crying in fear and horror. Her warm hand pushed hair out of her face and stroked her face softly. It moved up and touched the source of the blood, making Sansa wince and cry out. Her hand recoiled and she was talking again. "Sansa we need to go to a hospital! I need to call an ambulance, just stay here! And don't move!" She stood, hugging her before she left. Sansa rolled onto her side, thoughts sluggish from her head wound, and stared at the floor. Just a couple minutes later, Margaery was back at her side.

"Sansa, they are sending an ambulance, it should be her in a few minutes. Please answer me. Just say something! Please, just tell me if your head is okay." Margaery begged. Sansa looked into her startlingly blue eyes.

"My head is not okay. I can't think. I feel like my brain got scrambled. And it hurts so much. Everything hurts." She gasped on the last sentence. She tried to sit up but lightning cracked through her vision once more, and the world grew dark and fuzzy, stars twinkling across her vision.

* * *

Margaery watched as Sansa lifted her head, about to grab her and help her sit up. But then her head fell and started rolling on her pillow. Sansa's chest heaved and she grabbed her face with both hands, holding it still. She sat on the bed next to Sansa and looked into her eyes, which were slightly crossed. _Oh my god, what's happening? She was talking and she suddenly just fell back. Is she in a lot of pain? Did something happen? Oh god, help._

Sansa started shaking in her arms, her eyes rolled up into her head. She convulsed, arms and legs thrashing. Margaery grabbed her head and held it still once more. She heard the door open and people run in. A paramedic burst into the room and ran over, calling to her partner. The paramedic lifted Sansa's head and put it on her lap, holding it still. Margaery watched in shock as Sansa's mouth started foaming and her lips turned blue. The other paramedic was checking her pulse and looking at her watch. The convulsions stopped and the first paramedic laid her head on the bed. But her lips and eyelids were blue-ish and her chest still wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

"She's not breathing!" Margaery exclaimed. The second paramedic put her ear to her chest and shook her head. She started performing CPR on her, pumping her chest and blowing air into her lungs. She scooped foam out of Sansa's lungs. After what seemed like forever, Sansa took a shallow breath and the second paramedic sat back, blowing air out of her lungs slowly, cheeks puffed out. The first paramedic checked her pulse and sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's get her to the hospital. Are you coming?" The first paramedic asked, voice shaking a little bit.

"Yes!" Margaery said before helping the paramedics lift Sansa up and carry her to the stretcher. They laid her out on it gently and walked as quickly as they could to the ambulance. The first paramedic got in the back with Sansa and Margaery, while the second paramedic jumped into the driver's seat and started the engines. The first paramedic flipped on the light switches and started hooking Sansa up to monitors on the wall of the ambulance.

"How did you find her?" The paramedic asked.

"I didn't. I came home late, around 11:00, and was surprised to see that Sansa wasn't home yet. I decide she must be at a library or something. I showered and grabbed a bit to eat. I called her and it went straight to voicemail. I was worried then, the library was closed, everything was closed. It was almost midnight then, so I did a bit of work, then called again. It went to voicemail again. I called, like, six more times. It was around one in the morning, and I was leaving her another voicemail, this time angry as well as worried, when she opened the door. I dropped my phone in shock. She had blood all over her, and when she saw me she started crying silently, like she had no idea why. I got up and ran to her, asking her what happened, if she was alright, to please respond." Margaery choked on her own words and wiped tears away. "She just stared, and her eyes were blank. She didn't respond and I led her to the bedroom, she stopped and stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, looking shocked, and I pulled her away. I laid her down on the bed and told her I was going to call an ambulance. When I came back, I asked her if her head was okay. This time she responded. She said 'My head is not okay. I can't think. I feel like my brain got scrambled. And it hurts so much. Everything hurts.' Then she lifted her head up and before I could help her up, her head fell back down on the pillow. Her head rolled, and she was taking in huge gulps of breath. Her eyes were crossed and then she started convulsing. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. And you saw the rest."

While she was talking, the paramedic was examining Sansa's head wound. She opened her eye and flashed a small flashlight over her eye, which didn't respond. Margaery watched, worried, as the paramedic pursed her lips. Margaery put her hand on the side of Sansa's head and stroked her hair. She brushed her ear and moved closer to look at it. Something wet was on her ear. She brushed her finger against it and it came away red. She gasped in shock and looked up at the paramedic.

"She is bleeding from her ear!" She said, showing her bloody finger to the paramedic. The paramedic glanced at it before she looked at Sansa's other ear, flashing her light at it. The paramedic cursed and slammed her fist against the driver's seat.

"Hurry up! The girl probably has a head fracture! She's bleeding from the ears!" She yelled at the other paramedic. The ambulance sped up and they were speeding down the street, alarm ringing almost deafeningly. The paramedic shined her light on Sansa's head would and cursed again. She grabbed the phone and punched in a number. "You need to get doctors out to the ambulance bay _now._ I have a girl that got beaten and probably raped. She has a serious head fracture and is bleeding from the ears. They are going to need to CAT scan her before taking her into surgery. When we arrived at the scene she was convulsing and she is currently unconscious. We'll be there in a minute, tops." She barked into the phone.

Margaery could hear voices responding, but couldn't tell what they were saying. Her heart stopped when she heard the paramedic say she would need surgery. She took deep breaths and hugged the girl awkwardly, since she was unconscious and strapped down. Sighing, she laid her head down on Sansa's lap, trying to ignore the smell of blood that had filled the small ambulance.

"We're here, get up." The paramedic said kindly, shaking her shoulder. Margaery lifted her head up and sat up, bracing herself when the ambulance screeched to a halt and the doors were opened. Someone slid the ramp down and suddenly there were doctors everywhere. Sansa was rushed away before Margaery could follow her, with people yelling instructions and warnings. She wiped her face on her sleeve. A hand fell on her shoulder. She turned and saw the paramedic, who was smiling sadly at her. "I can show you to the waiting rooms, if you'd like." Margaery nodded and let herself be led into the hospital.

"What happened to her?" Margaery asked, tears coming more steadily now. She had had a crush on Sansa since their junior year in high school. Sansa never showed any romantic interest in her so Margaery had always just pretended that Sansa was only a friend to her. It was hard, falling in love with a straight girl. But she wanted to preserve their friendship for as long as possible, so she never kissed her when they were close enough to kiss, never confessed her love, never pushed her to the floor in her desperation. She just stayed close to her, stayed a loyal friend.

"Well, it looks like she has a skull fracture. If the blow caused internal damage, that would explain why she had a seizure and why she was bleeding from her ears. She was also beaten, and possibly raped. But the doctors will tell you more and deny or confirm what I said." The paramedic said, leading her to a chair, which Margaery sat in gratefully. _God, what if she was raped? I can't even imagine what she went through just a couple hours ago._ She put her head in her hands and stared at the tile floor, watching as her tears hit the tile and stayed there, just little droplets on cold, grey stone.


End file.
